


Marry Me Mister!

by FictionalFiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie has a secret, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eren learns to love, Eren's parents are little devils, Forced Marriage, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Levi wants a husband refund, M/M, Pining, Zeke is just here for the laughs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFiction/pseuds/FictionalFiction
Summary: Eren Jaeger always knew that his parents liked messing with him so it's no surprise when he ignores their various calls, messages and meetings about his "wedding". Except he realizes that they weren't kidding when he finds himself on an altar saying his vows to a man who has the resting face of an axe murderer.





	1. Underestimating One's Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaackkkkkk~ with more Ereri Fanfiction. Anyways I'm so hyped for this like the story will steal y'alls wigs. 
> 
> And yeah Zeke and Eren are full brothers in this .

  
Eren had the extremely life threatening habit of underestimating his parents.

From a young age, he had learnt that his parents—Grisha and Carla—loved messing with him with very little thought of the consequences. When he was seven, he remembers being convinced that there was a murderous psychopath that his father had locked in his basement, the only reason he found out it wasn't true was when his elder brother had pushed him down the basement stairs and Eren had screeched thinking that apart from breaking something in his body he would be brutally murdered and proceeded to faint.

When he came to stand the hospital, his parents broke the news to him that _unfortunately_ there was no one in their basement and that it was all a joke. He'd been stunned beyond belief as his brother gave him a sloppy apology saying that it wasn't his fault and that Eren shouldn't be pissed. As it turned out Eren had broken his leg but plenty of rest and a cast was all he needed, he found out that tidbit of information after he came to the next day. He had fainted again after his dad told him that they would need to amputate his leg only to be told it was just a joke.

Needless to say—and avoid a rather horrendous memory lane—Eren should have learnt that when his parents wanted to pull their pranks on him. They went above and beyond just to ensure they fucked him over because as they claimed he gave the best “reactions”.

When he started hearing of his “wedding”, Eren had laughed so hard that tears had streamed down his eyes before looking at his parents who were staring confused at him,

"You guys must be getting rusty, I mean a wedding? Really that's the best you could do? "

"Eren honey we aren't—"

"I think you should listen to your mo—"

He'd laughed his way out of the house heading to his father's company ignoring them calling after him. Eren wasn't so much of a kid anymore that he easily believed pranks, he wasn't perfect at spotting them—especially when Zeke decided to join in—but he could say that the pranks had considerably dwindled since he hit twenty-one and started working at his dad's company.

His father, Grisha, had groomed both he and his elder brother to manage the company since they were little and while Zeke had been made the CEO, Eren was the one who ran things in his brothers absence since Zeke took a vacation every hour. In fact, Eren could bet the elder spent more time on air than in the company, it was times like this Eren was thankful he was co-CEO of the company.

He still had his adoptive sister, Mikasa, who ran the financial department. Unlike Zeke and his parents, Mikasa didn't have a hand in his rather traumatic childhood unless you counted the friendly blows she bestowed on him when he was and he quotes, "Displaying his stupidity so profoundly that it was becoming noticeable."

Family am I right?

Back to the situation at hand, Eren was talking of his parents rather scary talent of making him hate life. For the past four months, he had received calls, messages, pamphlets, documents etc regarding a certain topic.

Marriage.

Now while Eren was young he knew that he wasn't too young to get married but that didn't mean that he wanted to saddle himself with some person for the rest of his—hopefully—long life. The entire idea was off-putting so he hadn't put much thought into his it deciding he would cross that bridge when it came. This didn't mean he didn't hook up with people, he had just reduced drastically from his usual number after a pregnancy scare planned by his friend Annie had been enough to set him straight.

In one of the few messages he'd bothered to read, apparently his parents wanted “grandchildren” and while Zeke most likely had twenty children out there he wasn't exactly around to pester, Mikasa terrified them which left only Eren available. He'd stopped there, deleted the daily stream of messages from them and switched off his phone making the decision right there and then to never read another one.

The next step was when his parents asked for suit measurements, his shoe size and his ring size. He simply assumed that they were hoping he would come around and wanted to be prepared just in case so he picked flowers, decorations, wedding theme and colors etc, he had laughed when Mikasa had asked him if he was alright with this marriage and he'd said, rather ironically now that he thinks about it,

"Of course I am Mika! Even if its an axe murderer, I'm perfectly fine with it."

He'd waved off Armin's panic, ignored Jean's plans on escaping the country, stubbornly told Reiner and Bertholdt that he would be fine , wondered why Annie just kept shaking her head at him like he was doomed and why it seemed that only Marco and his parents were overly excited for him.

In retrospect he should have known something was wrong when _Marco_ of all people had offered that they hang out. In a club. For young people.

It had started out all right but strangely enough it seemed like the lot of them were just getting drunker while Marco and Annie were sober, it was at that point he began to get this bad feeling. He was wasted face down on the cool glass of their table when he felt arms pick him up and take him away from the table, his mind vaguely registered that he should scream or thrash but the alcohol had drained the fight out of him so he snuggled against whoever was carrying him and dozed off.

When he awoke, there was a makeup artist applying makeup to his face. He blinked slowly then closed his eyes hoping this was a dream,

"Please don't close your eyes Mr. Jaeger."

So not a dream then. He opened his eyes, gave the lady at work an apologetic smile as he asked gently,

"Could you please tell me where I am?"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye a little worried, "Your wedding."

The gears that had been coming to life in Eren's head screeched to a halt as his eyes widened and he spluttered indignantly, "My what?!"

"Your wedding dumbass."

Eren looked up as Annie entered. She was wearing her hair down a fancy pin stuck to it, she was wearing a form fitting light blue dress which only made Eren wonder why the hell she was dressed up like that. She even had makeup on!

"Annie what is going on? "

She leans on the door as a bemused smirk forms on her face, "You really thought your parents were joking this time didn't you? "

Eren's blood runs cold because he knows Annie. She wouldn't lie to him much more help his parents in this kind of joke, he's weighing his chances of this being a dream when Zeke strolls in.

"Hey there little bro! I'm here for you."

Zeke looks at Annie then Eren then to the makeup artist who is exiting the room, "Am I missing something here or is it just me? "

"Eren doesn't know he's getting married."

"Today? But the date—"

"No Zeke, " And this time its clear Annie is holding back her laughter, "He doesn't know he's getting married **_at all_**."

Zeke whips around looking at Eren like he hopes this is a joke but at the stupefied expression on Eren's face he let's out a weak curse.

"But mom sent you emails and stuff! You picked the frigging wedding colors so how the fuck do you not know? "

"I thought it was a joke! "

Zeke makes a wild gesture as he looks at Eren, "Where in hell's name did you get that dumb idea you idiot?! Didn't you read anything you were sent?! "

A slow shake of the head has his elder brothers jaw dropping before he straightens up as a voice sounds from his earpiece. He spares a look at Eren before replying to the other person lowly, he nods at Annie and she pulls him out of his seat.

Zeke places his hands on Eren's shoulders looking him straight in the eye, "It's showtime little bro."

He looks around as Annie gives him a brief hug and exits through a door while he and Zeke walk out into an empty passage and a large door. Zeke locks their arms at the elbows standing beside him and before Eren can even question this music is playing and the doors are opening.

"Make us proud Eren."

The doors open and Eren does his best not to gape as he sees a large walkway leading to an altar where a short man stands his face strangely blank but what has Eren's stomach doing somersaults is the sheer amount of people gathered here. He can see cameras clicking eagerly as he and Zeke start walking, there's murmurs and squealing and white petals are being thrown as he walks making this whole thing seem way too real.

Then it hits him.

All this must be part of the plan, he was growing out of pranking age so his family had enlisted the help of all his friends and paid all these people to act as if this was a wedding to pull one last big one on him. His mind is whirring again and he straightens his back a large smile gracing his face and he pulls Zeke to walk faster. He shoots smiles at his friends and family as they reach the altar where his friends had formed his bridal train made up of both males and females

He turns to face the person he's meant to be “marrying” and he nearly pees himself in fright. Well how does Eren put this nicely? The man isn't glaring at him or smiling or doing anything to be honest instead he looks like he wants to, well, brutally murder Eren with an axe. He has an undercut that fits his face perfectly and the black suit he's wearing seems to glitter as the sunlight hit it.

The entire thing isn't too long as they convieniently skip over vows after a sharp look from Zeke to the priest, it's the moment that Eren has been dreading and waiting for.

"Eren Jaeger, do you take Levi Ackerman to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, rich or poor, in this life and the next?"

Eren gulps not breaking eye contact with the man, Levi, as he speaks, "I do."

"And do you Levi Ackerman take Eren Jaeger to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, rich or poor, in this life and the next? "

There's not even a split second of hesitation, "I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you Mr and Mr Jaeger-Ackerman. You may kiss the—"

Eren doesn't waste time, he moves forward wraps his arm around a slim waist and pulls Levi flush against his body. He uses one hand to tilt the man's head back ignoring the emotion in the man's eyes and locks their lips together.

The emotion he later learns is pure, undiluted rage.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Till death do us part.
> 
> Honestly, what idiot thought that up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, it really means a lot to me UwU.

Eren was, for lack of a more descriptive word, utterly and ridiculously terrified. At this point he was honestly regretting making that stupid joke about cannibals and murderers as an ice breaker because trust life in ensuring that his newly wed husband was about to make "till death do us part" very real.

  
_~_~_~_~_

  
There was a gentle bordering on feral growl emanating from the man he was kissing. He and his new “husband”, Levi, had locked lips passionately—less passionate, more helplessly—in an effort that his family would stop this ruse if they saw him taking it seriously. He could clearly hear gasps and was that.... joyous squealing? Followed by the sound and lights of rapidly clicking cameras, Eren sharply pulled back to look at the people expecting everyone to burst out laughing and tell him it was all a joke.

  
But instead his mother was crying tears of joy clapping sloppily as his father held her close a fond look on his face as he pinned Eren with a proud smile. He felt a tight most likely bruising grip on his arm yanking him along the carpet as Levi pulled him out amidst cheers and confetti, for some reason that he can't honestly fathom as they moved towards a new room and—for a guy of Levi's size—he got the feeling his ass was about to whooped. Badly.

  
The place that Levi had dragged him into, nearly crushing his arm mind you, was quite a nice lounge; there were suit bags and sleek black couches and my oh my look at that exquisite tray of—

  
There was a sudden burning sensation against his face faster than he could blink and he was only faintly aware that Levi had just slapped him— _bitchslapped_ —harder than anyone had in his life. He had to actually blink back tears because um it really hurt a lot and the right side of Eren's face felt like hot water had been dumped on it after he peeled off his skin.

  
"Okay! There is obviously some kind of misunderstanding which I'm sure can be settled once you explain why I just got slapped."

  
There's a pounding silence in the room—though that might just be Eren's head ringing from the slap—as the man points one slender finger at Eren making him feel strangely insulted before any words have ever been spoken.

  
"You, do you know what a breath mint is or are you such a neathandarthal that what I just tasted was how your mouth normally tastes?!"

  
Considering he was still reeling from that hit (slaps cannot be that hard) and being called a neanthadarthal it was sort of understandable why Eren's jaw was becoming awfully acquainted with the floor.

First off, damn Levi's voice was totally different from what he'd expected, I mean sure he'd heard it on the altar but hearing it now in full sentences it was undeniably _sexy_.  
When those same fingers tapped his cheeks harshly Eren snapped back to the present enough to glare at the other man, "What did you say you midget?! I'll have you know that my mouth is considered a state treasure! "

  
"Oh really? State treasure? More like state hazard you little brat."

  
Eren was at a loss for words, did this little man who was barely reaching his chest just call him a child? Hell Eren was betting he was older and against his better judgement voiced his thoughts,"I'm pretty sure I'm older than you **brat.** "

  
Levi had lounged comfortably while Eren tried to gather his thoughts, "I'm older than you give or take eight years so I'm pretty sure there's no argument about who the kid here is."

  
Eren wanted to argue but there was this sudden realization and abrupt tiredness that truly and honestly without any jokes he was _**married**_ . His parents had without consulting him, they did, or any form of advance notice, his email box was shaking, or the slightest amount of care from his friends, they all told him to _run away_ , he had been thrown into blindly into a relationship like this. It was quite irritating for him but what of Levi? Was he forced into this unknowingly too?

  
"Alright listen," Eren let out a sigh as he plopped down on the chair channelling his business man charm, "You must be as agitated as I am so let's both just calm down?"

  
The man raised an brow as he spread his arms showing how gracefully he was seated on the chair.

  
"I mean we can definitely sort this out and even though you look like that one guy from that cannibal holocaust movie, this isn't that bad a situa- FUCK WAIT!!!"

  
This time, Eren was extremely lucky to barely dodge the champagne bucket that sailed past where his head had occupied just moments before, as he tripped over the overturned chair it came to attention that Levi was viciously **furious**. The look itself was terrifying that he was quietly stalking towards Eren twirling a poker lazily in one hand, his face was the perfect visage of calmness that he almost— _almost_ —thought it was someone else that threw the bucket at his head.

  
That notion quickly disappeared as a large bottle exploded into shards by his side. Okay so it was definitely Levi that wanted to kill him. Nice to have that all cleared up.

  
Eren scrambled to his feet letting out a terrified yelp as a shard of glass sliced open his palm, he ran to the other side of the room, maybe with enough furniture between-

  
Levi vaulted over the quite exquisite—and unfortunately resilient—table bringing too close to Eren for his liking, the poker was at this time raised in a long, deadly arc that made Eren pause, and lord damn whoever birthed this midget, as he took in the image. One of Levi's hand was bringing the poker down where it would inadvertently strike Eren's head while his leg pressed down on his shoulder holding him in place.

  
Levi was... _**striking**_.

  
That seemed to be the best word to use; his black hair was swaying with the AC breeze, his face was pulled into a cute one-sided smirk that reeked of murder— _did that murder comment hit too close to home?_ —and his gray eyes were electrifying holding him in place. Or more likely, Levi had a really strong leg and Eren was frozen by shock but details, details.

  
"Alright where are you two lovebirds?"

  
The voice snapped him out of his daze just in time for the metal to successfully whack him in the head and send him crumpling to the floor in pain.

  
In essence the scene was like this;

  
Zeke Yeager standing at the door calling an ambulance to the church.

  
Grisha and Carla Yeager staring at their son weeping like a baby.

  
Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhart fighting over who would carry Eren's broken form.

  
Armin trying to move Eren's hand to see how injured he is.

  
Marco chastising Jean for recording the whole spectacle.

  
And the crown jewel, Levi standing with a poker slung over his shoulder his bowtie and jacket absent undoing his cuff links so he can have better swings and dear, poor, sweet Eren laying on the floor clutching his possibly broken head in his arms as he bemoans his fate in loud and painful screams of pain.

  
His parents just put him into the worst kind of joke, the type that kills.

  
~_~_~

  
When he came to, Eren jolted up and covered his face. It took a good ten minutes of calming down and explanation that no, Satan isn't going to continue beating him to death with a poker.

  
It took an additional twenty minutes for them to get Eren in bed after he spotted a man with an undercut leaning against his door, he was hysterical but mostly firm about how it couldn't end like this and something about cannibals?

  
When he was finally sedated, the doctor slipped out to talk to the family.

  
"Mr and Mrs Yeager I presume? "

  
Eren's parents looked up with identical expressions and smiled at the doctor, "Yes we are Doctor."

  
"Forgive me but is your son suffering from sort of...trauma? To be more direct, was he almost killed?"

  
And then as if the poor man wasn't confused enough the couple split warm laughter and traded fond glances, "Ah the joys of young love."

  
_**Meanwhile...**_

  
Eren let out a tired sigh as he managed to sit up a bit. He couldn't believe that that psychopath had almost killed him and didn't even have the decency to visit him, not that he would allow him inside. Yes that's what he would do when the man inevitably came, he would refuse him entry and demand an apology through the door.

  
"Don't think too much, I know your brain isn't used to it."

  
Even though his body froze and his brain told him to take off as if the devil himself was hot on heels, Eren still turned around slowly in true horror movie fashion to come face-to-face with storm gray eyes.

  
"Happy to see me, Eren? "

  
Eren didn't know which was worse; the fact that Levi's fist was gripping the front of his hospital gown partially choking him or that they were kissing.


	3. It Takes Two For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take one step forward and sixty steps backwards.

Kissing was in a sense Eren's forte but at the moment he was trying to get his brain to, you know, start again. It would help if he was getting more oxygen.

  
Almost as if Levi heard the thought he moved away facing Eren's dazed expression with a... Was it regret? Albeit concealed but regret nonetheless?

  
"I came to apologize."

  
"Oh."

  
Where was all that rage and vengeance he was talking about a moment ago? He vaguely realizes he's absentmindedly touching his lips and drops his hand to focus on Levi, "What ever are you apologizing for?"

  
"Well-

  
"Could it be, hmm, attacking me without provocation or maybe, getting married to me against my will or just for the fun of it hitting me and doing things without a care about my consent? You really have a variety to choose from, so tell me which are you apologizing for?!"

  
His voice had gone sharp in the end and Levi had the decency to duck his head as Eren rattled his list of offenses. He was a very pleasant person on a nice day but Eren was fed up.

  
Fed up of his family. Fed up with himself. Fed up with this beautiful man who's been assaulting him at nearly every moment. So if he decided to get a little snappy at anyone close enough to listen then so be it.

  
"But you did provoke me so-

  
Eren cuts him off with a snort, "That thing you just said isn't you making an apology, that's you making an excuse. An apology should be because you feel regret and want to make up for what you did, an excuse is just you justifying yourself and I'm not going to sit here and listen to anyone's excuses so kindly leave."

  
Levi looks like he wants to say more but grits his teeth and storms out of the room.

  
Good riddance.

  
The next day Levi visits again reading a book in the corner and Eren readily ignores him.

  
And the next.

  
And the next.

  
On the fifth day when Eren is getting discharged and Levi is closing the door Eren sighs and says, "I'm being discharged. You don't have to keep guard anymore."

  
The man gives a curt nod and looks away as Eren moves to change his clothes, ever since he got told off the man's entire demeanor changed; he was quiet rarely ever speaking directly to Eren, he periodically asked the nurses if Eren needed anything and was just a calming presence in the room, not that Eren would admit that last one. Even though most of his efforts was met with scathing remarks and unimpressed looks by Eren, his family seemed to be over the moon.

  
After a stern lecture from Zeke, Mikasa and Annie, Eren would admit he felt a little bad for Levi. I mean the wound was actually a small thing basically a pimple so he wasn't really that in pain for the rest of the time. His parents seemed quite content to just talk about how Levi was a good husband and that Eren was lucky to have him. Eren figured they were just avoiding the fact that they would have to discuss this mess sometime.

  
After signing the necessary forms and telling all of the staff he'd become acquainted with over the past few days that he was discharged, Eren was finally out and ready to go home.

  
"What do you mean I can't come back home?!"

  
"Jesus Eren don't deafen me, you can't come home because you're married and you live with Levi now do try to keep up? "

  
Eren was speechless. He was being kicked out from his own home! 

  
"But Zeke, I don't know if you noticed but he's a stranger! I don't know a thing about him."  
"You know his name."

 

  
"You can't be serious, I'm not going with him."

  
"Alright," Zeke's voice lost that playfulness and took on a serious tone, "You listen well and you listen good, **you** are going to follow Levi to your new home and stop whining. I get that you're pissed about the whole hitting thing and surprise marriage thing but he's apologized and basically been your slave for the past few days, you think you're the only who didn't want to get married? Think again Eren. Give the guy a chance at the very least it won't kill you."

  
Eren let out a sigh and turned to look at Levi, the other man was leaning against a sleek black car managing to look sad and depressing without even doing anything. Zeke was right and Levi did seem sincere in all his efforts.

  
"I'm not saying that I'll agree to be married to him happily but... but I'll give it a try being acquaintances or something."

  
"Now you're talking like my smart and reasonable younger brother."

  
Eren rolled his eyes and cut the call, with a sigh he turned to face Levi and gestured to the car, "Well let's get on with it."

  
Eren, with a completely innocent mind, had assumed a few things about Levi. The general idea of each one was that Levi was probably not so erm affluent, his family and friends were some of the best of the best that the country had to offer and he couldn't really place Levi's name from anywhere so he simply, you know, assumed.

  
His assumption was wrong. Like way, way, _**way**_ wrong.

  
First they'd driven into an estate and Eren being a curious cat had inquired where all his neighbors were.

  
"I own the entire estate, there's literally no one except my workers for miles."

  
Eren had not-so-obviously obviously gaped at the man his brain adding property prices and tax fees together rapidly as Levi listed the buildings.

  
"That's the summer house. Over there is the observatory, there's also a 24/7 bakery somewhere around, a private museum, the guest lodges...

  
It seemed that it was a mini town of sorts with the amount of various and seemingly random buildings but it didn't end there. The crème de la crème, the crown jewel, the queen herself was definitely the main house. The main house was a sprawling structure that glimmered in the afternoon, it was a sleek structure that looked better fitted in some gothic novel and that was where Eren's common decency ended.

  
"Are you some kind of royalty or a politician that's really good at embezzling or some demon? Personally I feel that the last is the closest."

  
After his totally necessary comment Levi eyeballed him, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

  
Following his silence there was a moment as Levi parked the car before he started laughing, it wasn't even this loud kind of uncontrollable laughter, it's this smooth movement of shoulders and a vibration of the long line of his throat that makes Eren think he's missing the punchline to this joke.  
As the car came to a stop, a fair haired man was waiting in front of the house. They came out and Eren was welcomed with a greeting that froze him,

  
"My Liege, Young Master. Welcome home."

  
Eren went deathly still and turned to Levi question on his lip but the other man let out a weary sigh, "Thank you Erwin. Would you show Mr. Yeager to his room."

  
"Of course My Liege."

  
Levi walked ahead not even glancing back and the man, Erwin,—his butler? Nanny? Knight?!—led Eren into the house. The house, if you could call it that, was glaringly opulent and heavily decorated that for a moment he thought that if Levi was royalty what if this was like the royal house or something and he looked down at his worn jeans and his "Sinday" t-shirt.

  
Luckily it seemed that there was no one else around except for the totally, not all attention dragging long line of people with their heads bowed.

  
"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the new member of our family, the Master's new spouse; Eren Yeager."

  
There's a chorus of "Pleased to meet you sir." and Eren just might faint.

  
"Ensure you treat him with the utmost respect and tomorrow he will be shown around the estate so I expect everything to be in top condition. Now unless our young sir has any questions?," Erwin casts a sideway glance to Eren who managed to croak out a no, "Then you're all dismissed."

  
The...workers disperse and Erwin leads him up the stairwell to what is apparently his wing.

  
"My wing?"

  
"Well technically it was originally for my lord but seeming as you are now a couple, it is for both of you."

  
He luckily didn't trip on his face as he realized the implication of his words. "You mean I'm going to be living with Levi? "

  
"Why of course where else would you stay?"

  
Needless to say by the time they got to what was to be Eren's room, he was ready to call Zeke and say he can't and deal with a disappointed brother because he couldn't, there was no way he could sleep-

  
On his own in a huge ass room?

  
The door had opened to a room that was bare except for the essentials; a large canopy bed that could probably hold six people comfortably, a large dresser, a TV that was large enough to qualify as a cinema screen and two doors one which hopefully led to a bathroom. But saying it like that would be devaluing the room itself, hell Zeke was a spendrift but even he didn't go this crazy.

  
"This is to be your room Master Yeager, I hope that everything is to your liking. I did tell the sir that this was quite mediocre for someone as esteemed as his partner."

  
The last part was said with a clear distaste that made Eren wonder if this man wanted the furniture to be made of gold or something.

  
"Do you like it? "

  
That was the question of the hour wasn't it? Did Eren like it? Could he live here?

  
There was a bit of hesitation before he said, "I do. It's very nice."

  
At his answer the man pinched the bridge of his nose, "I told him that laying out a crown and putting furniture befitting your status was better but he never listens does he? "

  
"No! Honestly, Levi was right. He knows the kind of things that I like and he knows I'm not really a flashy person."

  
Erwin nods in agreement, "You're right. The master oversaw all the preparations for you personally, I was amazed, he usually hates getting his hands dirty. He's a germaphobe you know?"

  
"Oh, really?"

  
At that Eren scratched his head awkwardly, since Levi had been hanging around like a stray cat while he was in the hospital most of the time the nurses left some things for him to do and his family was really touchy feely not to mention that it was a hospital with all kinds of bodily fluids practically lurking around every corner it must have been hell for him. So the news that Levi had still prepared all this for him...

  
No matter, he wasn't about to feel bad since it was Levi's fault he got there in the first place.

  
Erwin gave him a short bow before leaving the room, he plopped down the bed not expecting how he sank into it. It was practically cuddling him and he let out a pleased sigh as he sank into it comfortably.

  
**_A few hours later..._**

  
After his particularly nice nap, Eren had taken a soothing bath that he almost dozed off in again. The other door led to a walk-in closet that was filled with different kind of clothes, he had tried to look over them so he could find something to complain about but when he realized that his entire closet from home was present and the other clothes and accessories were most likely chosen by his friends and family made him sigh in exapasreation. After settling on a casual sweatsuit he set out to find the kitchen.

  
Luckily as long he retraced his steps, he easily found the stairs which led to his next challenge: finding the kitchen. He set off hoping to see one of the numerous staff but to his own surprise he found not only the kitchen after a short while but also the person he'd been meaning to talk to.  
Levi, who was seated on a kitchen stool picking at a plate of pasta absentmindedly as his eyes stared ahead unfocused.

  
"Uhm... "

  
Levi turned his head to him raising a questioning brow, "Did you miss the way to your room?"

  
Eren has to actually clear his throat because with the way Levi's head is turned he has a clear view of his slender throat which is not at all distracting. Right.

  
"Actually I was wondering if I could get a bite to eat? I didn't eat when I got here and it's been like a day since I last ate anything..."

  
He trailed off uncertainly as he saw Levi still looking at him.

  
"Listen I think we need to-

  
"I'm sorry."

  
Eren could actually imagine his brain crashing to a halt as Levi spoke, "What?"

  
Levi took a breath, "I'm sorry for hurting you and I hope that I can eventually make it up to you."

  
It might seem rude if you looked at it simply but this was a sincere apology. There was none of _whatever_ it was from the hospital, if anything he sounded like he really did regret doing anything and anyone with a brain knew Eren was a sucker for sincere apologies.

  
"Ah that's alright I actually overreacted too, it was just a little scratch. No harm, no foul and all."

  
It felt awkward to be standing so he made a beeline for the chair opposite Levi and sat and out of habit pulled the man's plate to him, "You shouldn't waste food you know, I mean I'm dying here and-

  
He paused as the fork was in his mouth as he realized that Levi was giving him this _look_. It was as if Eren was this purple tiger-lion hybrid that could talk and walk on two legs was dropped onto his expensive dinner table and he didn't know what to do with it.

  
"So should we start over as friends? I mean I might not really be your normal crowd but I'm willing if you are? So what do you say, friends? "

  
There was a beat of silence before Levi broke into chuckles. He rested his head on his hand and looked at Eren's outstretched hand,

  
"Oh dear, you want to be friends? I've been waiting for this moment for years and you think I'm about to become 'friends'? "

  
Eren was getting confused here, is he the only one getting confused here?

  
Levi stood up and stretched unintentionally hiking his shirt up, "I'm not about to become your friend Eren and now that I know you don't hate me, I can have a good nights rest."

  
Without any further comments, he walked in the direction of the stairs leaving behind poor, confused Eren who just wanted a bite to eat.


End file.
